Del odio llega el amor
by Ana-cha Von schetwz
Summary: Ella lo ama más que nada pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa, que hará cuando descubra que la novia de su amor es la persona que más detesta en el mundo. Ya lose mal summary ya luego lo cambiare por uno más decente.


**¡Hola todos!**

**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado ya corregi algunos de mis errores y bueno.. esta historia ya la tenia en otra cuenta pero ya tiene como dos años a si que tan nueva no soy y creanme antes estaba peor escrita, pero en fin espero que les guste. **

**Recuerden Vocaloid por desgracia no me pertenece. **

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Kyoto las nubes bloqueaban lo hermosos rayos de sol y la lluvia no tardaría en hacer su aparición, faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para ser exactamente la 7:00a.m y la gente ya se hacía presente en las calles de la ciudad.

-¡RIN YA LEVANTATE O SE NOS HARA TARDE!-Grito una joven rubia de pelo más largo y amarrado en una coleta la cual estaba alado de la joven que aun dormía- no llegare tarde por tu culpa otra vez...- dijo un poco molesta- Rin… levántate ya o sino…- la joven no termino su frase porque se desesperó y tomo una almohada y golpeo a su amiga- te golpeare otra vez – finalizo su frase.

- ¡AUCH! Neru así no se despierta a una persona-dijo molesta la joven levantándose de su cama para regresarle el golpe a su amiga e irse a cambiar-

-Como sea apúrate- dijo la otra joven con fastidio – como dije antes no aceptare otro retardo por tu culpa-

- No puede ser tan tarde – dijo la joven que avían despertado abruptamente de su sueño poniendo doce lo que restaba de su uniforme- ¿qué horas son?

-Las 6:40 a.m.- dijo su amiga, la cual ya estaba lista desde hace rato- ¡!corre!- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo la joven poniéndose un listón blanco en el cabello- ya estoy lista- sonrió- ya nos podemos ir – dijo tomando sus cosas y una naranja que encontró en la mesa.

- Bien – dijo su amiga- nada más llevamos 10 minutos de retraso!-dijo mostrándole la hora con su celular y abriendo la puerta- vamos o no entraremos a la primera clase ya sabes cómo es la maestra de lectura- dijo con fastidio, ambas jóvenes salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la salida, solo hace unos cuantos meses que Rin se había transferido a una nueva escuela donde encontró a su vieja amiga, por ciertas razones que no la dejaban en paz, y varias en específico, su madre se había vuelto a casar con otro hombre, y para colmo su mejor amiga, le quito a la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo, su querido hermano, que aunque nadie lo supiera ella lo quería en secreto y nunca se atrevió a decírselo, recordaba que la otra joven fue transferida también a su antigua escuela , ella fue la primera en hablarle y dar su amistad pero con el tiempo la otra joven fue haciéndose más popular entre todos y no tardó en darle la espalda e inventar varios chismes de ella.

Rin iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya le había perdido el paso a neru si no, hasta que sintió como algo choco contra ella y la tiro al piso.

- ¡!oye ten más cuidado!-Dijo la joven que hora ya hacía en el suelo, recogiendo los libros que se salieron de su bolsa, levanto la mirada y vio a una joven de cabello color verde atado en dos largas coletas y ojos del mismo color, la joven se sorprendió un poco de verla y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Creo que la debería de tener más cuidado eres tu- Dijo la joven con arrogancia, Rin la miro unos segundos con desprecio, para después darse la vuelta para irse a alcanzar a su amiga Neru la cual ya se había adelantado a la parada de autobús, pero una vos muy familiar la detuvo e hiso que volteara rápida mente.

- Miku, espérame no corras tan rápido- Dijo el chico exacta mente parecido a rin para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la joven peli verde, se separó de ella y volteo para ver con quien estaba hablando la joven y vio a la chica parada en frente de ellos que los miraba muy sorprendida, el joven se acercó para saludarla, pero rin se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta la parada donde se encontraba Neru platicando con otra de sus amigas, ambas voltearon a ver a la joven peli rubia con preocupación porque sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cubiertos completamente por las lágrimas.

-¡ Rin! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te paso algo? – dijo neru preocupada por su amiga- ¿porque lloras?

- Sabes que somos tus amigas y nos puedes contar lo que sea- dijo sonriendo una joven de pelo verde brillante que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros con unos lentes rojos en la cabeza-¿Te hicieron algo?

-No- dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas- no pasó nada enserio- intento esbozar una sonrisa pero las lágrimas le brotaron nuevamente, algo en ella se había roto no podía vivir con la idea de que Miku le había quitado a la única persona que amaba en el mundo, no le importaba que fuese su hermano pero.. Que haya preferido a ella la persona que más odiaba en el mundo en vez de ella le dolía.

Neru pudo ver a lo lejos a Miku y Len acercarse a la parada y pensó que tal vez ellos le pudieron a ver echo algo a rin y les dijo como excusa a rin y Gumi de que llega van tarde y así que tomarían un taxi, el cual por pura casualidad se paró enfrente de ellas y se subieron rápida mente dejando a ambos chicos atrás.

-Bien Rin- dijo neru viendo la fija mente a los ojos- ahora si nos puedes decir exactamente porque estabas llorando hace unos segundos-

-Sí, sabes que no le diremos a nadie más lo que te ocurra- dijo Gumi con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-

-Creo que no tengo opción- dijo la joven con frustración- verán en mi otra escuela yo era amiga de Miku desde que la transfirieron.. Pero con el tiempo fue haciéndose más popular y me fue dando la espalda y quitándome algunos de mis amigos e incluso a mi hermano…

- Y ¿por eso estabas llorando?- pregunto Neru confundida- ¿eso era todo?

-No- Dijo rin secándose las lágrimas- Es que aunque suene raro a mí.. Me gusta Len desde hace mucho tiempo y lo vi besar a Miku enfrente de mí…- pero la joven no pudo continuar porque el grito de sus dos amigas la interrumpió-

-¡QUE!- dijeron Neru y Gumi al unísono.

-Espera te gusta tu propio hermano- dijo Gumi sorprendida- pero rin ¿porque no nos lo avías dicho?

-Por esa razón- dijo Rin señalando a Neru la cual estaba escribiendo algo en su celular a la velocidad de la luz.

- Neru.. Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - dijo Gumi con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-

-Un plan – dijo sonriendo maligna mente-

-¿un plan?- dijo rin confundida- ¿un plan para qué?

- para que tu querida cuñada deje a tu lindo hermanito- dijo neru sin borrar su sonrisa-

- Pero neru, ellos van a una escuela diferente- dijo rin- tu plan no funcionara

-esto.. Rin, no te enteraste- dijo Gumi respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven

-¿enterarme de que?- dijo Rin más confundida de lo que ya estaba-

- De que nuestro director compro su escuela y ahora también es el director de la escuela donde asisten ellos- dijo neru felizmente.

- y ahora abra nuevos estudiantes en la clase- dijo Gumi alegre y preocupada a la ves por quienes estarían ahora en su clase…

- ¿Rin estas bien? ¡ Rin!- dijo Neru preocupada al ver a la joven más pálida que un hoja de papel, cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su escuela, le pagaron al conductor y se bajaron del taxi arrastrando a la joven que aún no salía del shock.

**Hola otraves**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya sin tantas faltas de hortografia, pues !nos vemos en el proximo capitulo¡**

**!Los quiero¡ bye bye **

**P.D: Dejen muchos reviews bonitos.**


End file.
